


Remember

by Dahyunsnostrilz



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Nothing but angst, Sorry not sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahyunsnostrilz/pseuds/Dahyunsnostrilz
Summary: Nayeon adored taking pictures of her beautiful wifebut now two years later those photo's make herreminisce their memories.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic ever on this platform please don't be too mean ;(

It was one of those quieter days where she sat in the living room with only a lamp on, a book in hand and a glass of white wine in the other. Despite being surrounded by boxes of their old things and the house being a mess she found it hard to focus on that book, hell it was hard for her to focus on anything lately.

She'd be moving out of this small house into an apartment located in downtown seoul. Half of these things she packed away wasn't even hers, they belonged to someone of importance, someone who is no longer with her.

The patter of tiny feet on the stairs eagerly coming down with a cute smile plastered on their faces, as she came to stand before the older woman with something behind her back and her sister right next to her.

"I know you've been sad about my mommy lately but I found this!" She excitedly presenting the purple scrapbook which had cute stickers all over it and her signature at the bottom.

"Whenever you get sad and miss mommy you can look at her pictures to make you happy again" Her sister beamed.

Mina smiled softly at the two kids, her heart both aching and melting at once. They didn't understand but the effort was enough since the two twins were only six.

"Thank you, Chaeyoungie and Tzu" She put down the wine glass and the book, taking the scrap book and placing it on the couch before she stood.

Chaeyoung didn't look like her mom at all nor did Tzuyu yet they both had that same curious personality and their way of seeing the glass half full, Them and their mother never failed, gaining Mina's interest.

"We should get you two ready for bed" Mina smiled at the girls softly taking them both up into her arms, she's glad she went to the gym often because if not she would have never been able to lift Nayeon and the twins.

Mina let them separately clean up because Tzuyu liked showers meanwhile Chaeyoung would rather make fart bubbles in the bathtub, they both were so different yet so alike.  
Mina wonders what kind of six year old loved showers and reading books? Of course it would be none other than Tzuyu who was much more reserved much like Mina.

She disappeared into the living room again seeing that same scrapbook she was so eager to open her hands flipped the cover of the book. The first page was a small written note which the woman was intrigued to read.

Dear Mina-chan, happy 30th birthday!! Haha now you're old too, This isn't much but it came from my heart so you better give me tons of kisses because this took a lot of work! I love you so much minari.  
Love Nayeon

The woman's 30th birthday was a month ago and Nayeon had given her a silver necklace with her name imprinted on it. This probably was her original gift but she probably thought it was silly when Mina would have been more than glad to receive such a gift as this.

The first pictures were their little midnight dates where Mina was still a college student sneaking out of her dorms at night to visit Nayeon.  
The two of them would drive around late into the night until they found their way back home or slept in her red jeep. Sometimes they'd stay in her dorm drinking until they  
passed out when Mina's roommate was out.

Mina remembers how much she laughed back then.

The next few pictures were such a long time ago, six years to be exact when Mina finally graduated college earning her masters degree in teaching small children. Mina had been sad because everyone's parents attended the ceremony while her own couldn't find a flight to come down but Nayeon being the angel she is carried a tablet around with  
her parents on video call.

Mina remembers how Nayeon complained about her arms hurting later on.

Nayeon loved photographing everything but her favorite thing to take pictures of was Mina, she always had a ton of her photo's saved into her phone and had many polaroids of her.

Mina remembers how Nayeon claimed to be her personal photographer 

Now looking through those pictures she realized how much they had done in the past eight years. The most memorable trip for her was where they spent three days in hawaii, Nayeon always took deep breathes because she loved the smell.

MIna remembers how they went to a private beach where no one could've seen them, just the two of them. Nayeon couldn't swim so she clinged on to the japanese woman for support. They ended up sitting in the shade drinking coconut water and cuddling.

She misses that day dearly since it was the first time she'd seen Nayeon in a bikini that barely covered anything nonetheless she had bought it for Mina's eyes and Mina's eyes only. Flaunting off her body perfectly in perfect ways she knew what she was doing to Mina.

Those pictures tell a perfect story, a story where Mina was in love and happy with her soulmate with two children, a nice house and a nice job teaching orphaned children. Not a day goes by when she doesn't miss those days where she could wake up in her embrace but now that king sized bed felt a little too big and lonely.

There was one picture that hurt the most more than anything, Nayeon was sick before they took it seriously nevertheless she still pushed Mina to go skydiving with her and at the end she proposed on one knee with glossy eyes telling her how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She of course didn't know her life would end so early.

Her eyes dropped to the ring on her left hand and finally she let her diamond-like tears stream down her cheeks.

Nayeon had been sick for a long time without realizing it, she went about her days thinking she'd be on earth till old age not knowing there was a cancer in her lungs that was going to swallow her hole. Initially when Nayeon got slightly sick she rested at home and pulled through because she hated doctors and hospitals.

Nayeon would always brush off the topic with Mina until it finally became serious because she had collapsed in their kitchen due to lack of air.

She told herself Nayeon would eventually pull through and become well again but unfortunately they didn't live like in the fairy tails and the miracle Mina had been praying for never came, she only worsened each day.

Mina remembers blaming herself that she didn't push Nayeon to get a check up earlier.

Mina remembers crying in the hospital begging for an angel

Mina remembers when the doctors walked up to her and told her Im Nayeon, the love of her life, had been hooked up to a breathing machine and she should be the one to choose to let her go or continue with false hope one day she'd breathe on her own again.

Mina remembers telling the doctors to let her go peacefully because if she was onto that machine her soul couldn't pass on and she'd be suffering even more. Mina wanted her to stay but she wasn't that cruel enough to keep her there.

Mina remembers the beeping of the flat-line watching her leave peacefully into the afterlife. There was pain in her heart and tears in her eyes she felt so sick to her stomach that she threw up in one of the stalls. Nothing broke her more than having to tell Tzuyu and Chaeyoung that their mother was no longer with them.  
It was the first time Tzuyu cried in front of the woman meanwhile the usual crybaby was telling her it would be okay and that their mommy was in a good place and they'd meet her again one day and be a family again.

Mina cried every night until she couldn't cry anymore. This house reminded her too much of old times and memories they shared that had now become painful after thoughts hence why she was moving out.

There's nothing she can do now that she is gone except for putting on a strong face for those two girls and taking care of them not just for Nayeon but for herself because if it weren't for them she knew she'd be following Nayeon pretty soon.

Mina has to remind herself that Nayeon would want her healthy and she shouldn't forget to live the life Nayeon planned for the both of them.  
This was enough for now, there was no Nayeon but this will make due because Mina remembers all their times which she cherished deeply and she thanks a higher power for being able to live such a life with her by her side.

Mina remembers Im Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thanks for reading! my twitter is @SleepySanaa 
> 
> See you guys in the next fic <3


End file.
